


Sleep Inc.

by haik_i



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haik_i/pseuds/haik_i
Summary: The haikyuu characters appear to you at night, similar to a sleep paralysis demon. However, each on has its own special traits.*This has no intention of poking fun at Sleep Paralysis.*
Relationships: ALL ARE PLATONIC, no romance involved - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Sleep Inc.

Information:

Sleep Inc., where we bring your favorite demons to you.

Each one is different from the last. Each one is as entertaining. Some excel at their jobs. Others struggle.

Follow their adventures through Sleep Inc.

*Disclaimer:SleepInc. isnotresponsibleforanyhealthconditionsorissuesthatariseafteravisitfromoursleepdemons. Thank you!*


End file.
